The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of butterfly bush grown for use as an ornamental plant for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Gaura lindheimeri and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Bijou Butterflies’.
‘Bijou Butterflies’ is a spontaneous whole plant mutation that was selected by the inventor in the autumn of 2000. The parent plant is Gaura lindheimeri ‘Crimson Butterflies’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,189, Filed Apr. 18, 2001). The selection was conducted in a cultivated area of Wonga Park, Australia, and based on the criteria of leaf variegation and habit.
The closest comparison plant is Gaura lindheimeri ‘Sunny Butterflies’ (unpatented), which exhibits yellow-green stems and variegated green leaves with yellow-white margins. ‘Bijou Butterflies’ is distinguishable from ‘Sunny Butterflies’ by dark purple stems and variegated green leaves with rose-purple margins. ‘Bijou Butterflies’ is distinguishable from the parent plant ‘Crimson Butterflies’ by variegation of foliage. ‘Crimson Butterflies’ exhibits dark grey-purple leaves with no variegation.
‘Bijou Butterflies’ was first asexually propagated in 2000 by the inventor in a cultivated area of Wonga Park, Australia. The method of propagation used was vegetative stem cuttings. Cuttings were grown to rooted plugs, which were then transferred to 140 mm. containers, filled with pine bark based mix and maintained with controlled release fertilizers. Appropriate pest and disease treatments were applied as required. Propagation has continued through four successive generations since that time, showing characteristics of the new cultivar ‘Bijou Butterflies’ stable and reproduced true to type.